Prince of Fairy Tail
by Inflameous
Summary: One day, his father forced poor Naruto into an arranged-marriage. And knowing him, he didn't take it so well. With some help, Naruto escapes into Fiore and finds someone to train him to become a mage. There, a new name was born: Naruto, The Prince of Fairy Tail. Smart!Naruto Strong!Naruto. Rated T for now. I'm sort of testing new waters with this one. So, leave flames to a minimum.


**This was a challenge that looked interesting on paper at first. The person who wrote this challenge requested a REALLY big harem, in which I don't even know if a harem that large could fit. As well as some hard to incorporate topics..Therefore I shall change some things to my liking since no one was probably going to do that anyways.**

 **Well, if you want to know the** _ **full**_ **specific Challenge details, just PM me.**

 **And before you ask why did I write a chapter of a story when I should be trying to maintaining my grades, this chapter has been in development for I don't know how long. Usually, I write, write, and write, but still I don't have enough motivation to write right now.**

 **This is the only thing I've written in the past couple week or so.**

 **Anyway, let's get started**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Vermillion Empire, Vermillion Castle**_ **  
**

"My Prince, King Vermillion has called for you." The voice announced. It was emotionless. No sound of joy, or happiness. If anything, the voice sounded mechanical. Robotic. Obedient.

It was that same sound. The same sound the prince hears every morning, afternoon, and night. The same sound that he hears every day for 7 days a week, 365 days a year, 3650 days a decade.

" _My prince, King Vermillion wishes to speak with you."_

" _My prince, breakfast is served."_

" _My prince, your daily swordsman lesson has started. Allow me to escort your way to the training grounds."_

" _My prince, there is a King from another country coming to visit today, please be on your best behavior for you are the second prince of the Vermillion kingdom."_

" _My prince…..my prince…."_

Ugh.

Same ol same old. Every single day. Royalty life was really boring. The same procedures, the same plan, it was as if living, but not truly living. As like a bird that can never break free from its cage.

For almost 12 years, Naruto Vermillion has been doing the same thing every day. Same royal stuff.

He wanted to live. He wanted to be free. He wanted to feel...normal.

What encouraged him to have such a resolve? The fact that he has never met another soul besides those of royalty itself.

Don't get him wrong, he loved the relationship with the princess of the Fiore kingdom. Princess Hisui E. Fiore. They always played with each other when they were young.

They laughed, they smiled, they hugged, they ate, and they slept together. Whenever the King and Princess of Fiore came to the Vermillion country, there was never a dull moment as the castle was always loud.

But, is that truly what they call...friends?

"I understand, Meliodas. Tell my father that I shall meet him in his office shortly." Naruto replied, with a monotone voice.

Without a response, the now named Meliodas bowed to the prince as understanding of his word. Leaving to deliver the message, Naruto was once again alone.

Naruto Vermillion, second prince of the Vermillion Kingdom, youngest child of Minato and Kushina Vermillion, younger brother of Menma Vermillion and Mio Vermillion.

That was the usual procedure of greeting other Kings and Queens from other countries. It was voice so robotically, and so scripted that Naruto hated the sound of those lines.

But what could he do? After all, he was chained up in the Kingdom without the feeling of freedom.

Sighing, he grabbed his royal garment, dressed in gold and white, and began walking down the hall to meet up with his father.

With each passerby, the servants would all bow as he crossed paths, the maids would greet him, and his siblings would each give a body motion. That was all.

Approaching the front door of his father's office, he began to think about things he could say to him.

'Father, I know you want me to do this and that, but the truth is...I want to live like a normal person. I want to be myself, not some royal prince or anything. So, when the clock strikes twelve tonight, I hereby order myself, Naruto Vermillion, Second Prince of the Vermillion Empire, to live his life as he wishes!' Was what Naruto thought he could say.

Sadly, that power was beyond him. He was not even of age yet. Not of age to reproduce. Not to mention that his father wouldn't account for something so minor.

It wasn't that Naruto never said those things, it was the fact that no one bothered to take his words truthfully and no one paid attention to a child younger than 12.

Putting those wishes aside, it was time to speak to father. Knocking of the door of his office once, twice, thrice, the prince patiently await for his signal.

"Come in." A voice said from behind the door. It was gentle, soft, almost caring-like. But behind that facade, it was just like any other. No care, no love, no warmth.

"Father, Meliodas says you wish to speak with me?" Naruto asked to confirm. It was the right way to start up a conversation in royalty.

"Yes, sit down. I have some important news." Minato said seriously. His eyes never leaving his desk of papers.

Naruto nodded and sat down in the chair in front of him. Preparing himself for what he knew came next, it was most likely the same news each of his siblings had before him.

With a sigh, his father squared up his stack of papers, clutched his hands together and stared up at his son.

"Naruto Vermillion, since your brother have rejected before, you now bear the burden of carrying to future generation of the Vermillion Empire. I as well as Jude Heartfilia and Layla Heartfilia of the Heartfilia Konzern have agreed to set an arranged marriage for you and…-"

Before he could even finish, Naruto held up his hands as a sign of rejection.

"Wait, you already set up an arranged marriage for me, who's not even old enough yet?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Naruto. Lady Layla has approved of you marrying her daughter, Princess Lucy. We have agreed on a set meeting place and time, and that is-.." He was cut off again.

"No."

Naruto just responded with that simple word. But that simple word was enough to change the entire atmosphere around them. It grew colder, darker, more distant. As if some ghastly figure tried to break the two father-son apart.

"What do you mean... _no_?" His father asked. He never took rejection answers lightly, not even to his own children. To him, they were kids that needs to be taught how to act, how to speak, and how to control themselves.

"I mean 'no' just as I intend it to, father. As much as I appreciate you for all that you do for me...as much as I understand that pre-arranged marriages are common in royalty...as much as I understand that you will probably not take my answer lightly, I've been taught by my brother that you should marry someone that you truly _love._ " Naruto simply responded. "And this, Princess Lucy, or whoever, I cannot marry someone that I have barely met or know. Please understand...fathe-"

"ENOUGH! My words have one of the greatest influences in all of Earthland. Even the King of Fiore has to listen and contemplate on what I said, and 9 out of 10 of the times, my words are absolute. If I say that you will marry Princess Lucy of the Heartfilia family, you will do so. Do you understand, my _son_?" His father spat out the last word.

Naruto couldn't respond to such a voice. He was always the last. Born the last, the youngest in the family, the _second_ prince, the back-up choice, the everything. He who is not like his brother, Menma Uzumaki, the first prince of the Vermillion empire, cannot make such suggestions.

"I-I…"

"You have 1 week to prepare to meet your bride. Now get out of my sight!" Once again, his father had no slightest bit of love in his voice. It was cold.

"I-I HATE YOU FATHER! I WANT TO LOVE! I WANT TO MARRY A GIRL I LOVE! NOT SOME PRE-ARRANGED MARRIAGE IN WHICH I DON'T EVEN SEE THE BRIDE THE HOUR BEFORE THE WEDDING! WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!? I JUST WANT TO LOVE SOMEONE!..."

"GET OUT!" His father shouted, clearly annoyed by the sight of his son this time. "One more comment coming out of your mouth without permission to talk and I will deal with you personally! I have no intention of dealing with such child's play right now! GET OUT!"

Afraid of his father 'dealing' with him, he sprinted out the door, down the hall, pushed his own door open, ran inside, and jumped onto his bed.

'I hate him. I hate him so much. I don't want this. I don't want any of this. Why me?' Naruto cried. Where was the old Naruto? The Naruto that was nicknamed the Crimson Prince? Where was the Naruto that rarely showed any emotions?

Where was he now? When the Naruto right now is breaking down in tears, where was he?

Just then, the door opened and revealed two figures that had two different colored hair.

One had spiky golden blond hair, and was dressed in royal orange and white. He was possibly in his mid 18's or 19's, and had a wedding ring on his left ring finger. He was about 6'1 in height and his build was nearly perfect, if not for the amount of laziness he puts in during training.

The other, a long, straight scarlet red. She was in her 13's, and was about 5'7 in height. Like the other, her build is lean, and her curves were nearly exaggerated. Her bust was bigger than most nobles Naruto saw during royal meetings, and her face was as impressive as her body. It was possibly flawless. Though her only flaw was that she had a thing for sour stuff. Lemons, limes, oranges, plums, all those fruits are her favorites. Not that anyone was complaining, each family member did have it's obsessions.

These two figures were Menma and Mio Vermillion respectively. They are the elder siblings of Naruto Vermillion.

"Hey, little brother. I heard that yell on the other side of the hall. I can probably guess what father said. It was a pre-arranged marriage wasn't it?" Menma asked, already sure of the answer.

"C'mon lil bro, you gotta cheer up for your big sister's sake. I get teary eyed when I see you cry. Just like Menma and I, I believe you can get away with an arranged-marriage as well. Though, it will probably be harder. But I know you can do it!" His sister cheered for him.

"Yup, like Mio said. I rejected father's marriage, and I fell in love with Hinata. We have one boy by the name of Boruto, in remembrance of you, as well as a second child, named Himawari. They are literally the cutest things ever and Mio always takes them away from me!" Menma shouted pointing a finger at his sister.

Mio pouted. "Well, if I was happily engaged right now, that wouldn't be a problem, wouldn't it? Boruto is always so cute, and Hinata approves of my care for him!" Mio defended.

"So...how is this helping me again?" Naruto tried to stop the mid argument.

Mio and Menma immediately stopped what they were arguing about and turned their heads towards their little brother. Naruto was confused by their expression, but brushed it off, as it looked like one of them has something to say.

"Listen, most servants here, are only loyal to the ones they serve. Ban, my prideful and loyal servant, listened to me and only me. He was the one who helped me get out of the pre-marriage bullshit. And he was also the one who helped me train my magic. Mio here-"

"Thanks Menma, but I can talk for myself. I always did like Merlin. She was kind, as well as she was loyal. Never did she complain about the stressful work she had to put up with, she just did them. The day of the arranged-marriage, she stood up for me and spoke out loud. As a result, she took a similar fate as Ban and the other servants in the past. I heard that before we were born, there were 4 more servants counting yours. A total of 7. Our father had one. And so did our mother. The other two were support servants for our parents until all of them were exiled."

"If I remember correctly. They each went by a name. **The Snake's Sin of Envy** , _Diana_. **The Goat's Sin of Lust** , _Gowther_. **The Grizzly's Sin of Sloth** , _King_. **The Lion's Sin of Pride** , _Escanor_. **The Boar's Sin of Gluttony** , _Merlin_. **The Fox's Sin of Greed** , _Ban_. And **The Dragon's Sin of Wrath** , _Meliodas_."

Mio nodded in agreement. "Each of them held great power and they did their jobs with near perfection. Meliodas seemed to be the leader of the group, even if he was the childish among the 7. He has his childish moments, and his serious moments, you could never take him seriously."

"What are you implying?" Naruto asked still confused about the situation. He got the naming. He got what they were telling him, but he didn't get the 'fill-in-between'."

"You have the potential to become stronger than any of us. It wasn't a coincidence that Meliodas was your servant. When the 7 comes together again, only then will you truly be free."

"I still don't see-"

"I'm saying that the 7 of them will help you escape when you're ready. Even in exile, they keep in touch. They will break you out, by a week's time, and you shall then escape within the darkness. There, run until you reach what you think is the land of Fiore, and the people there will help you."

"What about you guys?"

"Menma is getting ready to move to a private house with Hinata, and I will be following them shortly in secret. It's a house in Fiore, so we should be close to each other. Even if father does have the power to drag all of us back to the castle, the 7 Sin's shall block his passage."

Naruto sat there dumbfounded. He had always dreamed of a new life. A free life. A normal life. One that doesn't involve in royalty. One that he doesn't have to speak formally every single time a noble comes. How great would that be?

In the span of about a week, Naruto's new life begins.

"Oh, and just reminding you. The exiled 4 is ready to go anytime. The three servants in this castle is awaiting your signal to go. Just tell us before you hit up Meliodas so we can say our goodbyes."

Naruto nodded. Did he want to wait a week? Did he want to hear his father yelling at him again?

No.

"How about we start at tonight?" Naruto questioned, his eyes filled with determination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **I really don't know how I feel about this. On one end of the spectrum, it feels weird to portray Naruto not as a Ninja, but as a noble mage.**

 **But on the other end, it feels fresh and new. I can't tell how popular this story is going to be, since I have another story I should be working on, but this was really interesting as a challenge.**

 **I have an 'idea' for Naruto's main magic, but I don't know as of yet. It has something to do with the Sins though.**

 **I always did like Nanatsu no Taizai. It's a good series. The powers are cool, and I can't wait for the season season.**

 **Since they were the King's most powerful group, why not have them as mysteries in here. Next chapter will probably be the last time they appear, since this story's focus is on Naruto, not the sub-characters.**

 **Just FYI: The Year is about more or less X776.**

 _ **R & R**_

 _ **Follow and Favorite if you liked it.**_

 **Well then,**

 **See you next time**

 **~BaiBai**

 _ **P.S**_

 _ **I'm still trying to maintain my grades, so any new updates on any of my stories might not happen soon**_


End file.
